


Around the Campfire

by Hiromachi



Series: LL!SS!! Adult AU [4]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy, F/F, but kinda not scary, kinda scary, time to camp (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromachi/pseuds/Hiromachi
Summary: It's late at night, and they were bored, so someone suggested that they tell stories around a campfire to pass the time.
Relationships: Kazuno Leah/Kurosawa Ruby, Kazuno Sarah/Kurosawa Dia, Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Takami Chika/Watanabe You, Watanabe Tsuki/Sakurauchi Riko
Series: LL!SS!! Adult AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525769
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Around the Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> There was a howling noise in the dark night,  
"Zuraaaa..."
> 
> Oh wait, that's just Hanamaru eating her noppo bread. 
> 
> ///////  
This is a slight sequel to Campers Night Out, which is a fic I also wrote

The sound of the hoppers howl through the cold night, as the breeze hits one of their shoulders; they sigh in boredom. 

"I'm so bored." Chika groaned, rolling around in her camping bed. You smiles at the sight of her trying to find a way to release this internal feeling of wanting to get up and move. It's around 10 in the evening at where they're currently at, and time seems to be moving slowly without the fun incorporated in it. Chika started to get a little desperate as well. "Hey You, wanna do something fun?" 

"Eh..It's late..." she yawned in response. She could also make out the pout that Chika was making in the dark. "You're no fun." 

"Maybe it's just because I'm old now?" 

"Okay, oldie~" Chika playfully stuck her tongue out much to You's annoyance. She rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed. "If you really want something fun to do, why not go out? I'll cheer you on from here."

"No way, it's too dark." 

Suddenly, there are lights flashing outside of their tent, seemingly in morse code. 

Thankfully, You is able to read morse code, and began deciphering the text. _'Come outside! We're gonna tell some stories, zura!'_ . You giggled softly at the message, looking at Chika at she was waiting for a response. "So? What does it say?" she asked, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Well, Hanamaru is calling us outside, seems like everybody else was dragged into this too." 

* * *

Everyone seemed a little tired to go out at this time of the night, others yawning and being a little blinded by the light. "Good evenin', zura~" Hanamaru smiled as the campfire around her lit up the place. Everybody was sat in a circle, the kids with their respective parents. 

"Good evening!"

Yoshiko seemed too drowsy to actually reply back, falling asleep on her kid's shoulder. "Mmh...zzz..". The others laughed while Hanamaru had to shake her to wake her up. "Wake up! The fun hasn't even started yet zura!". She then slapped Yoshiko to wake her up, the reaction resulting into a jolt. "Mmnh...nyeh?!" she snorted. Everyone laughed as Yoshiko blushed in embarrassment, "A-ah...d-don't do that zuramaru!". 

She chuckled as she pat the former's head, "Don't be fallin' asleep then, zura!"

When everyone finally settled down, Hanamaru pulled out a flashlight, and the light flashed on her face. "It's time for some campfire stories.". The wind got harsh abruptly, and confused everyone. It's like some weird curse.

_I don't want to be here._ Katsumi thought to herself. She had been avoiding these kinds of topics for so long, but it was inevitable that she had to go through this eventually. The thought scares her that there will be some monster that will jump onto her suddenly. The thought counts. 

"Are you okay?" Himawari creeped up on Katsumi, slowly grabbing her shoulders as she scared the soul right out of her. "PIGGYAAA!" she screeched and Himawari took a step backwards and smiled. "Aw, you scared?" 

"W-wh..why did you do that?" 

"To scare you, what else?" 

Katsumi could only pout at the response, while Himawari giggled at the sight. "Don't need to be so scared, I'm here~". She could feel her face heat up, Katsumi's cheeks shading in red. Dia gave Himawari a stare, and she smiled in return. 

_It's joke,_ _Dia~ _Mari could only think otherwise. Her daughter was flirting her best friend's child. _How familiar_ she thought. 

"Now now, let's sit back and relax and let's listen to everybody's tales. Uhm, if you have one, zura." Hanamaru shined the flashlight on Riko, getting surprised as the light as flashing on her. "I-it's..a little bright. Wait what am I supposed to do again?" 

"You're supposed to tell a story."

"Eh?"

"A campfire story, zura." 

"Ohh..hm." Riko pondered on what story for her to use, and then an idea clicked in her brain. She asked Hanamaru to lend her the flashlight, and in turn..

_"One night..there was a little girl lost in the woods, trying to find her way back to the village..when she suddenly came up across this large manor that holds some residents inside. Not knowing where else to go, she decided to stay for the night." _

The howling of the wind returned, and it became a little harder this time. It wavered the fire a bit, but no more, no less. 

_"There were seven of them inside, and they didn't expect a visitor to come at that hour. A curse set upon them unknowingly. A tale that would lead to..a Bad End Night." _

Aika tugged Kaho's shirt, starting to get a little anxious. "H-hey, we're kinda near the woods, and there's a mansion over there." 

"Don't worry, I think actual people live there, it's not abandoned, is it?" 

Leah suddenly creeped up on them and giving the twins a shiver down their spines. "It has been abandoned, you may never know that they're after us." Ruby hit her shoulder when she overheard Leah whisper to the children, with a laugh as a response. "I'm just kidding." 

"Man, imagine if it were actually real, zura..". Kaho gave a nervous chuckle. "I hope not." 

Meanwhile, the rest were listening to the tale of the night where the villager girl was able to solve all the problems in 4 nights. Kanan wanted a more frightful story, so she asked Riko to give the flashlight to her. "Now hear this from me." 

_Are you scared of the dark?_

The wind got stronger, and a small fruit landed on the ground next to Dia, who seems to be frightful of the situation. Sarah on the other hand, somehow ignored it because she wasn't paying attention to the fruit, but paying attention to the one telling the story. 

_"The wind was getting strong, just like tonight's wind. There were a bunch of teens telling spooky stories to each other, until one of them suggested to go play hide and seek in the woods."_

The atmosphere was starting to get spookier, as some were starting to hold hands with each other. _"Alas, they were killed in the forest. A tall, slender man was on the run to catch them all, but he did not know that he left one more child behind." _

Silence had covered them, slowly but surely. 

_"So, the kid had their flashlight lit up, and now that one child had to find eight notes in the dark night. Just like that one, behind you."_

Kyoko looked behind herself, to see one of the eight notes that Kanan was talking about. "Woah." she said. 

_"Legends say, if you ever encounter this man, you will start to hear static and other various noises as you get closer to them.."_ she starts getting closer and closer to Yoshiko, whom had fallen asleep in the middle of her story. _"And get you out of nowhere!"_

All of them screamed, and Yoshiko jolted right out of her seat, "Ow! A-ah! What the he--" 

"Good evening Yoshiko~!" Kanan greeted her with a smile, laughing. Yoshiko signed and rubbed her head, "That wasn't scary at all..." 

"It isn't scary when Yohane is here, zura~" 

Yoshiko's face turned red, "No no no, we're not going back there." 

Yumi and Mei seemed to be really attentive of the tales, looking at their backs to see if there were more notes. 

"Don't even try to find them.." Chika pats both of their heads respectively, scared that it's actually true. You was quick to notice this though, and turned to Chika. "Those aren't real, dear." 

"What if it was?" 

"Then Katsumi would've been hiding in the van right now."

Dia glared at her, and You stepped backwards, taking that as a warning. "It was a joke! Yousoro~!" 

* * *

It's past 2 in the morning, with everyone fast asleep. 

Until, one of them heard a noise coming from outside. Riko had woken up due to it disrupting her sleep, so she had gotten up to check. 

_Crackle, crack,_ _crack_

"Ugh..who could be up this late at night?" Riko said, rubbing her eyes. She then saw a very, tall figure standing near where the campfire was. At that moment, she wanted to reverse her steps into the time where she didn't get up from her bed at all. 

It came, closer, and closer. 

Riko suddenly wanted to turn back and wake up Kotomi, but it was a little too late for that because the figure was..getting smaller? What could this be? Some sort of illusion? "Riko is that you?" it spoke. 

"Wait, Tsuki? You's..cousin? Wh..wha..-" _I swear, I could feel myself having a heart attack right now! _she thought. "Sorry if I scared you~! I was actually just by the other side of the campsite. I actually didn't know you guys were here." 

"You didn't have to do it like that!" 

"I know, but there was a creepy atmosphere to it, right?" 

The others came out of their tents to see what the commotion was outside, Riko and Tsuki not knowing that their conversation was a bit loud. 

_Oooh.._

"Wow, flirting with my cousin?" You snorted, making Riko create the all well-known diamond mouth. "N-no! She just came here all of a sudden and--" 

"Mom you finally found a girlfriend?!" 

"No to that as well!" 

They all laughed with Riko being left in embarassment. "You're blushin', zura." Hanamaru smiled.

The fire seemed to be lit up again, as they continue telling short tales of the night, until they _actually_ dozed off for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the references? Haha~  
//////////////  
Oooh spooky, ain't it? It's a late halloween treat (like real late)  
Also, I based the last part of the story from a @incorrectaqours tweet, wherein You asked who is the gay cousin and Riko responded "I hope it's Tsuki"
> 
> Exams are comin' up, and everything is piling up on me help!!
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoy~!


End file.
